Seifenblasen
by Ramuthra
Summary: Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen... Ein Draco der eine Braut heiratet die er nicht liebt. Und eine Hermine deren Träume unereichbar scheinen sollte diese Hochzeit wirklich stattfinden.HGxDM und RWxPP


**Seifenblasen**

Man sagt, dass Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen.

In meinem Fall stimmt es sogar.

Jetzt wo ich in der Wanne liege kann ich dass Glitzern der Seifenblasen sehen, die durch mein Haarshampoo entstanden sind. Und in jeder von ihnen kann ich dein Gesicht sehen…

Morgen wird der Mann den ich liebe heiraten…

…allerdings werde ich nicht die Braut sein.

**2 Tage vor der Hochzeit**

Auf allen Zeitungen, selbst im _Klitterer_ kann man es lesen:

DRACO MALFOY, ANGESHENES MITGLIED UNSERER ZAUBERERGESELLSCHAFFT UND ERBE DES MALFOY-IMPERIUMS, HEIRATET!!

Eigentlich sollte ich frustriert sein… oder zumindest wütend.

Ich sollte zornig zu ihm rennen und ihm eine dafür verpassen, dass er mich angelogen hat.

Aber dass bin ich nicht ich bin resigniert und erkenne dass ich nie daran geglaubt habe…

Warum sollte er auch?

Was ist an mir, Hermine Granger, ein Schlammblut denn für jemanden wie ihn von Interesse?

Es gibt einen guten Grund dass die Geschichte, wo der Traumprinz seine Aschenputtel heiratet, eben bloß ein Märchen ist…

**1 Tag vor der Hochzeit**

**Junggesellenabend**

Tatsache: Heute ist der tiefste Punkt meines Lebens erreicht.

Ich sitze hier mit Pansy Parkinson und besaufe mich mit Feuerwiski… wenn ich Glück habe bin ich morgen so voll, dass ich Dracos Hochzeit überschlafe… so wie es aussieht hat Parkinson denselben Plan… beschwipst öffnet sie noch eine Flasche und hält sich nicht mit Nichtigkeiten wie Gläser auf, sie wirft mir einen abschätzenden Blick aus den Augenwinkel zu und reicht auch mir eine Flasche, aus der ich sofort einen großzügigen Schluck trinke.

„Sieht so aus als bekämen wir beide nicht den Mann den wir lieben…"

Gott bin ich masochistisch oder was? Wie komm ich auf die Idee mit Dracos Braut ein Gespräch anzufangen?

„Halt die Klappe Granger… Ich heirate Draco morgen…"

„Aber du liebst ihn nicht." 

„Natürlich tu ich das", knurrt sie… traut sich aber nicht in mir in die Augen zu sehen.

Ich muss nicht weiter nachfragen wer es ist. Ich bin wohl kaum Klassenbeste aus mangelnder Intelligenz geworden, obwohl ich die gar nicht brauche um die Zeichen zu erkennen.

Ron hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt seit er von der Hochzeit erfahren hat… er sieht fast so scheiße wie ich aus…

„Er würde mit dir durchbrennen wenn du auch nur eine Andeutung machen würdest…"

„Und dann? Ach komm schon Granger du weißt genau warum diese Hochzeit veranstaltet wird… Meine und Dracos Familie ist reich, so reich dass sie mit einer Vereinigung ganz England wieder Aufbauen könnte, dass nach dem Krieg von dem dunklen Lord bankrott gegangen ist… Zwischen arm und reich gibt es eben eine Mauer die selbst die Lieb nicht überwinden kann…"

„Wie kitschig Parkinson passt gar nicht zu dir.", fauche ich und muss mich arg am Riemen reißen um ihr nicht die Augen auszukratzen.

_Zwischen arm und reich gibt es eine Mauer die selbst die Liebe nicht überwinden kann…_

Glaubt sie wirklich ich weis dass nicht?

„Hmpf! Bis später Aschenputtel." Verabschiedet sie sich von mir und schwankt langsam davon.

Ich wende meinen Blick ab und sehe Fleurs kleines Mädchen wie sie mit den anderen Kinder Seifenblasen in die Luft pustet. Ich presse meine Augen zu um nicht zu sehen wie sie sich alle auflösen.

Ich weis nicht ob es vom Feuerwiski kommt oder von meiner Depression, aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich hören kann wie sie hämisch zerplatzen.

Ganz so als wollten sie sich über mich lustig machen…

**Der jüngste Tag: Die Hochzeit des Traumprinzen mit der bösen Stiefschwester **

Kirchenglocken…weiße Tauben… ein Meer aus Lilien…

Ich bin als Aschenputtel im Märchentraum gelandet… in einem Albtraum.

Die Hochzeit hat gerade begonnen und ich fühle mich jetzt schon zum heulen… allerdings habe ich mein kleines Stückchen Stolz aufgerafft und bin nicht zu dieser Hochzeit gegangen. Ich hätte es tun können… Ich hätte mich reinstellen können und auf die Szene gewartet wo der Priester fragt ob irgendjemand Einwände hat?

Und dann….

Hätte man mich die Sicherheitsbeamten aus dem Saal geschmissen.

Also sitze ich hier vor der Kirche und warte darauf um mich zu verabschieden.

Von Draco.

Von England.

Von meinen hoffnungslosen Träumen.

Ich werde wegziehen nach Kuba oder Mallorca… werde flüchten von dem Schmerz der mich erfüllt wenn ich dich an der Seite von jemand anderem sehe…

_Seifenblasen die davon schweben…_

_Byby Draco…_

„Hermine!"

Ich drehe mich nicht um.

…ich weiß dass ich mir die Stimme nur eingebildet habe… wenn ich mich umdrehe wird der Platz hinter mir leer sein… und einzelne Seifenblasen der Kinder werden zerplatzen um mich zu verspotten…

„Hermine warte!"

Ich darf mich nicht umdrehen! Ich habe auch meinen Stolz. Ich darf- Ach verdammt!

Schwungvoll drehe ich mich um und sehe Draco wie er auf mich zuläuft und mich mit seinen langen Armen sanft umfängt.

Er ist hier vor mir. Keine Wunschgebilde das jeden Moment vor mir verschwindet. Sondern real. Er. Draco…

Ich glaube meine Augen spinnen. Hab ich vor lauter Glück Halluzinationen bekommen oder ist dass wirklich Ron wie er mit Parkin- Nein Pansy auf einem weißen Pferd der Sonne entgegen reitet?

Ich muss kichern als Pansy angstvolles Gequietsche ertönt.

_Wie kitschig…_

„Und wo ist mein Pferd?", frage ich gespielt eifersüchtig.

„Naja Schatz… da ein weißes Pferd deinem Teint nicht gerecht wird und du Pferdeäpfel sicher nicht romantisch findest. Habe ich mir erlaubt den Cabrio vor dem Gasthaus zu parken."

Ich kann mich nicht erinnert wann ich das letzte Mal so gelacht habe.

_Also bekommt Aschenputtel doch noch ihren Traumprinzen ab…_denke ich und muss über diesen Gedanken noch mehr kichern. Ich klammere mich an meinen Gegenüber und weis dass ich ihn nie wieder loslassen will.

Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen…

Aber mein Traum ist keine Seifenblase. Mein Traum ist Draco Malfoy.

_Ramuthra: Also dann das ist mein erster Versuch in Sachen Hermine Pov und Het-Pairing also sagt mir bitte was ihr davon haltet. Schont mich nicht! Ich erwarte beinharte Kritik… und vielleicht ein bisschen Lob?_


End file.
